


Come Back to Sleep

by justanotherexlover



Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender non-specific Reader - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherexlover/pseuds/justanotherexlover
Summary: Lin is working tirelessly trying to rescue her officers from Amon, but you just want her to rest.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin Beifong x Reader one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Come Back to Sleep

When you woke up, you were all alone in your bed. You reached over to Lin’s side and noticed it felt cold, as if it hadn’t been slept in at all. 

You rubbed your eyes and sat up, glancing around your dark apartment. It was obviously night, if the window was anything to go by. The Republic City police station was within view and you sighed at the thought of it. 

You’d been warned going into this relationship that Lin was married to her work, and you said you could handle it... But nights like these made you second guess that. 

You threw the blanket off yourself and got up, your feet shuffling quietly on the floor. You opened your bedroom door and peaked out, glancing towards the living room, and then to Lin’s study, where you could see light shining from under the door. 

You walked towards the door and knocked gently, leaning on the door frame. 

“Come in, dear,” You heard from the other side. You couldn’t help but smile at her voice—she took such a harsh tone with everyone except for you. 

You opened the door and were greeted by the sight of Lin standing next to a pinboard that was filled with pictures. Some of Amon, some of the Avatar and her friends—all in the hope of finding Lin’s missing police unit and defeating the equalists. 

She was wearing a white tank top that showed off her arms, and she had a hand on one hip, studying the pictures up on the board. 

“Any new developments?” You asked as you walked over to her, observing the board yourself. You’d kept up with it just as much as she had over the past few weeks. 

“No,” Lin said, frowning. She looked over the entire board one more time before letting out a groan, and all the pins came flying off the board and into the opposite wall. 

“Hey!” You exclaimed, and she finally looked at you. She was obviously tired—her eyes, which were usually so alert, had a dullness to them, and bags underneath. 

But she was still beautiful to you. Even though doubts crossed your mind sometimes, you knew that you loved her too much to go anywhere.

You wrapped your arms around her neck, and her face softened instinctually. 

“You’ll find them,” You said softly. And you knew she would. There was nothing Lin couldn’t do. 

“I should have found them by now,” Lin said, looking away shamefully. You knew that she was always used to being the best, and if she made a goal she would achieve it. Not being able to help her own officers was driving her mad. 

“Stop being so hard on yourself,” You chided her gently, your fingers playing with her hair, “You can’t solve anything in this state. You need rest, my love.”

Lin took a deep breath and brought a hand up to cradle your cheek softly. 

“What would I do without you?” She asked, her respect and love for you clear in her eyes. 

“Probably did of sleep deprivation,” You said, leaning into her touch. Her fingers were slightly calloused from years of working with metal ropes, but you found it comforting. 

“Now come to bed,” You said, pulling away and grabbing her hand, “You can get back to it after resting.”

“Okay,” Lin finally relenting, allowing you to pull her out of her study and into the bedroom. 

Once you were both back in bed, she was asleep within minutes, and your heart felt fuller affection for your passionate and hardworking partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m just simping for Lin Beifong.
> 
> Let me know if you liked this or want more! And feel free to follow and/or make requests on my Tumblr— https://justanotherexlover.tumblr.com/


End file.
